DMC Heaven and Hell
by Guinevere Choiseul
Summary: Dante accidently unleashes an imprisoned being. Then every thing starts to go crazy! New and Old characters come to lend support or just the opposite. This time though the Earth is not the only place endangered. It reaches to the depths of Hell and above!
1. The Mission at Hand

It was the a typical night for the rock 'n' rolling stylish half demon hunter Dante. Nothing about this night screamed work. Like many other sudden out of the blue work nights. Dante leaned back in his chair, feet on his desk, staring at the ceiling above him. He yawned lightly and sighed afterwards. What a dull night it has been so far. Then again the past few weeks have been the same. No work. A few calls but without the password Dante wouldn't take them on. In the darkness of the shop, his mother's eyes of the only picture he owns reflected. Almost as if they were staring right at him. Watching over him as a mother would. A half eaten cold pizza laid in it box by his feet. The phone remained still. Occasionally Dante would allow his gaze to fall on the phone, hoping for it to ring but to no prevail.

'Man what another dull night.' Dante moaned with a sigh as he continued to lean in his chair.

Hoping that out of the blue some work would arise. Like many times in the past. Though it seemed that this end was going to end like the others recently. His sword mounted on the wall along with all the other trophy heads of the demons he had hunted in the past. His drum set and guitar was the only things not collecting dust in his shop. Due to the lack of work, he had been constantly trying to kill some time by playing them. His boredom was beginning to take a bad toll on him. Sure he had gone a while without hunting demons. After all its not always a busy job but he felt like it had been years since the last job even though it had only been a couple of months. His funds for this place was virtually empty. Lucky he had Enzo, he long time friend helping him keep this place.

Enzo had been there for Dante since he was young. Helped him find this place when he first took to demon hunting. In fact he knew Enzo when he was a mercenary going by the name of Tony Redgrave. A past he doesn't really look back on but Enzo uses it to his advantage to get Dante to do things for him if he needed something to be done. In some way without Enzo, he may not even have a shop at times or a place to live. In some way you could call him "family" with a strange sense to the word. After all he had been looking out for Dante for a long time. After all that Dante has bared. At least someone was there for him in the end.

Dante's eyes fell on the door as it opened. Well behold it was Enzo. The person who just crossed his mind. Sitting up, Dante smirked at him in a strange manner. Despite their "friendship" there seemed to be a strange sense of hatred or rivalry between the two. Considering Enzo is a business man it is strange where this comes from. After all, Enzo has only been helping Dante but sometimes causes him more trouble.

'Another quiet night?' Enzo asked as he walked over to his usual spot on Dante's couch.

Dante laughed lightly with a small shaking to his head. 'Depends. Who's asking?'

Unlike Dante, Enzo didn't see the funny side to it. He was quite a serious man but sometimes a evil schemer too but all in all he was there for Dante. 'Well I might have a job for you if your interested. Unless your busy?'

Dante stared at him for a while. Trying to figure out the right answer to say to him. It seemed almost like a small twisted game sometimes between them. Dante says the wrong words and who knows what Enzo ends up doing. 'Depends. What kind of job?'

'What indeed.' Enzo said as he lit a cigarette. He then fell silent.

'Look enough of these games. What is the job you have?' Dante asked annoyed with the long silence. 'You know my situation at this moment. As long as it doesn't turn out like the ones in the past am all ears old man.'

Enzo took a long drag of his cigarette. 'There is this girl…'

Before Enzo could finish Dante interrupted. 'Forget what I said. Am not interested.' Dante said getting to his feet and walking to the pool table in his shop. Taking a pool cue he started to set up the table for a quick game.

Enzo only smiled lightly. A typical response he was expecting. 'If you do this for me. I will completely wipe your debt tab clean.' He said. Dante gave him a sharp look at him through the corner of his eye before breaking. It was a sign for Enzo to continue. Enzo though stood up and walked to the table to watch. 'Is this a way for you not to take your anger out on me? After all. Every time I come, you end up playing pool.' Enzo muttered taking a long drag of the cigarette.

Dante looked at him before taking another shot. 'Okay old man. Tell me about this job.' He said with a heavy sigh. It felt almost as if he couldn't say no. After all, he was to clean up all his debts he had with Enzo. Which most probably is very large now.

Enzo was quiet for a little while longer. 'I lied about the girl part.' He said with a small amused laughter to himself. Dante growled a little with anger. 'No. A group of demons has been causing trouble just outside of town. Apparently they are looking for something. Maybe they want to open the gates of hell. I don't know.'

Dante looked at him and sighed as he stood, leaning on the cue. 'So what. Go and see what these gits are up too? Simple enough.' Dante muttered as he placed the cue down on the table and headed towards his guns and sword.

'Just one thing Dante.' Enzo said and Dante turned to him once he had his guns in his hands. 'That place is rumoured to be a resting place of a great evil. Many years ago, as the story goes. A angel betrayed its own kind. Killing many angels in the process. The angel's power was so great that it was sealed away in a frozen prison on Earth. Unable to see the light of day again but they say that the angel was no ordinary angel. But a half demon as well. Some say that that half angel is the keeping of the realms…' Enzo informed him as Dante prepared himself.

'I see…' Dante's only response was.

Dressed in his signature red coat. Rebellion on his back. Ebony and Ivory in their gun holsters, Dante was ready to leave. Walking past Enzo he gave him a long stare before stopped at the door and turning to him.

Opening his arms a little he sighed. 'So where am I going exactly?'

--

_**Just a little off the topic - about Enzo:**_

_If you have not read the manga's then here is something about Enzo_

_Enzo is in fact a DMC character. A "close" if that to Dante. He is mainly mentioned in the manga's if you have read them. If not here is it briefly: He has been looking out for Dante since he was young and therefore knows a lot about Dante. He was there for him before he started his demon hunting business and Dante went by the name of Tony Redgrave (DMC 1 manga). He helped him find his shop as well. Also Enzo was in the anime if you have seen that. He was the one who brought the little girl to Dante in the manga._

_I am going to slowly bring the storyline of the "past" from the manga - well what i gathered from the past. Some of the mangas do conflict the games. The anime is a mixture of events fromDMC 2 and DMC 3 - Code Danteand a little from DMC 2 - Code Vergil mangas but there was never a little girl in the mangas._

_- Guinevere Choiseul_


	2. Chamber of Ice

Dante's motorbike came to a sudden silence as he climbed off it and stared at what appears to be an abandon cave. A few miles from town. Off the main roads. It took a while to find this place. The sun was already rising in the distance. The bitter nights wind, slowly coming to a warm end. Dante stared at his cave for a while. Tracks led into the cave as clear as footprints in the fresh snow. Dante only began to walk towards the cave when a demon jumped from above. Scythe in hand. Dante flipped backwards, a small cut to his face from the scythe. He didn't seemed to have moved in time. No worries. He was a demon after all. There was a something different about this demon. A mask upon its face looked like a blood soaked bandages. Dressed in rags, torn and smelly. Its skin was a deep blue in colour. It appeared to be bleeding from the back. For every step it took, blood dropped to the floor. Its wings were blood stained but where white and withered. It roared. A high pitch roar that even rang through Dante's ears.

Placing one finger to his ear Dante moaned. 'Dude. Was that really needed?' In response, the demon roared again but not as loud. 'I see…Then lets rock.' Dante smirked drawing his guns.

With his flashy show off style. Both guns rested in front of him and without a second through her fired off a few rounds. With each collision of bullet and flesh, the demon's flesh torn open. Blood came from it and splattered on the cave behind it. Though with the lost of blood it didn't seem to mind. It's wounds never healed easily either. It walked towards him. Two red glowing eyes just could be seen underneath the wrapping of bandages. Then suddenly it dived at him. Dante moved turning around firing a few more rounds off before switching to his sword. Rebellion sliced the head off the demon as a warm knife through butter. The demon head rolled along the floor before coming to a stop. Dante looked at the blood oozing body before heading into the cave.

As Dante placed his first foot into the cave, he looked downwards as he seemed to have stepped into a puddle. It was none other then a puddle of blood. Apparently, there was a small trail stream of blood leading through the cave. Blood rolled down the cave walls and it was lit with the burning medieval torches on the wall. Dante looked around briefly before starting to walk through the blood. Each footstep splashing as he walked. So if there was anyone around they would hear him and vice versa for him. Eventually though he was greeted by another scythe and a nice number of about six demons. Dante's demon hunting smile came on his face. This is what he lived for. Rebellion set Dante fought his way through these demons. Though they weren't a push over. They gain a few gentle hits on Dante. Finally Dante ran up the wall, pushing himself backwards guns in hands. He fired off a few rounds above them. Landing in the blood, the demons collapsed to the floor.

Walking away something long struck him hard in the stomach sending him flying into the near by cave wall. Pulling away from it, Dante looked up seeing a large snake like monster. Hissing and snarling at it. It was a two headed large cobra. 'Well that is different.' Dante only said looking at it as his guns were once again back in his hands. Ready to take the cobra on. Though something caught his eye. The cobra was already injured. It was barely able to stay tall let alone fight. It must of used up a lot of its energy just to strike Dante like it did.

'State your purpose or die demon.' The cobra hissed at him.

Dante lowered his guns. 'Look your in no condition to fight so just let me past.'

'I can not. I am the guardian of this chamber.' The weakly hissed. 'No one else is to pass…'

'No one else huh? So who passed before me?' Dante asked.

The cobra stared at him with piercing eyes. 'Your not like them are you demon.' It then said to him. 'A demonic blood but a pure soul…perhaps you can help me.'

Dante rolled him eyes a little and sighed. 'Perhaps. What you want me to do?'

'I believe that the traitor is going to try and control the one sealed within this cave. An angel should not be working with demons. Something must be a foot. I want you to go and stop that man before he releases it.' The cobra ordered of Dante. 'If not you shall be answering to me.' He hissed and then rose his tail hitting the floor in front of him. By doing so, a hole appeared down to the next level of the cave. 'Take this as a short cut down. There is no more demons on this level. Go forward and then take your first right. The chamber should be there. Don't let him release it.'

Dante looked at the Cobra and then walked towards the hole. Looking down he looked up at the Cobra and sighed a little. It seemed he was once again taking the work of others. Dante leaped down and landed in a cat like position but surrounded by a large group of the masked demons. Dante looked up at them. His eyes looking at everyone in front of him and as many as he could from behind. Without standing. Slowly he stood up. Each and everyone of the demons shrieked out and Dante growled. Sword in hand he pointed it to them.

'Enough already. That shriek of yours is pissing annoying.' Dante snapped and raced at the demons.

It began a blood bath. Since these demons bled so much. Blood just splattered everywhere with every swing and slash of his sword. Scythe's flung into the air. Heads flew and bodies sent flying. The air filled with roaring and the clanging of metal. Though more jumped from above and came from within the blood beneath Dante's feet. However no matter the impossible numbers, Dante was the one remained standing. Blood covered face. His clothes themselves dripped with blood. Dante shook like a dog briefly to get rid of access blood. Returning Rebellion on his back she shook his hands. The small amounts of drops still left him. Dante's face showed a sign of disgust and annoyance. He then just walked on up, like he was told. Leaving a sea of dead bodies behind him.

It seemed to be a peaceful walk. Nothing else came at him. For now anyway. Until he reached the doors towards the chamber that he was told of. Dante looked at it over before reaching his hand out for the door handle. As the cold metal handle touched his hand, his body was flown with a power, painful electric shock. Finally he was sent flying. Dante slowly got back to his feet. Seemingly weak from the shock. Holding his wrist of the hand that touched the handle, he opened and closed his fist constantly as he looked at the door.

'What the hell was that?' He muttered as he walked back to it and stared at the door.

His hand continued to tingle a little as Dante stared at the strange engravings on the door. It made no sense to him whatsoever. He attempted the door again only to get the same result. Sitting up Dante sighed and stared at the door. Dante jumped to his feet. Trying to understand how to get in had just left his mind. He was restoring to violence but the familiar hiss came from behind him. Turning his head lightly, the Cobra came up behind him slowly.

'I forgot to say. No demon can touch this door.' He hissed.

'Could of told me that in the first place.' Dante muttered looking at him. 'So you open it.'

The Cobra shook his head. 'Am afraid I cannot.'

'Then how am I suppose to enter you stupid snake.' Dante asked turning to the cobra. More then pleased.

'An offering. An offering of blood. Be it angel, human or demon.' The cobra hissed. 'To the small bowl in the corner.'

Dante sighed. 'You could of really told me this in the first place.' He said shaking his head as he looked at the bowl in the corner.

As Dante cut himself with his sword, the doors began to vibrate before sliding open as he did. Walking over to it, he walked into the chamber. The cobra just behind him. A icy chamber it was. Ice everywhere. A cold below zero temperature. With every breath Dante made, he could see it before him. In the middle of the room a large black coffin stood. Frozen over with many chains wrapped around it. The chains were attached to the ceiling, floors and walls of the whole room. Not a single wall went without it holding a chain. Dante looked around before a man appeared from behind the coffin. Apparently he was inspecting it but his cold empty stare fell on Dante.

Dressed in fine clothing. His hair was a sunshine blond. His eyes a brilliant blue like Dante's but they showed nothing. No emotion. They were empty and hallow. He walked before the coffin and his gaze went from the Cobra to Dante and he did this a few times before finally speaking.

'So the son of Sparda is here. Now this is a surprise. I thought your life was hunting demons. Not angels Mr Dante.' He said in a demonic voice for an angel.

'I see it that it doesn't matter what you are. If you cause trouble then you answer to me.' Dante responded.

'May your amusing Mr Dante.' The man paced a little. 'So Cobra you couldn't handle the demons alone. A useless guardian don't you think? So you got a half demon to help you.'

The cobra snarled lightly. 'Avadhuta you bastard. What are you doing here?'

He seemed annoyed that he didn't get his answer and sighed deeply. 'Wherever demons are Dante is there.' He said and then looked at the Cobra.

Before anyone could tell what happened a large icicle went through the Cobra, pinning him to the floor. Killing him instantly. Dante turned to see the Cobra before looking at the man. 'You bastard. He was no threat to you.' Dante snapped.

'I know but I was bored.' Avadhuta said just as his angelic wings came from his back. 'So Mr Dante. Are you ready to die too or will you want to bare witness the release of the ancient being before your death?'

'How about neither?' Dante had pulled out both guns.

'So it's a fight you want? Very well Mr Dante.' He said as he took a few steps to the right and then a sword appeared in his hand. 'Show me what the great demon hunter Dante can do.'

Dante fired off a few rounds and Avadhuta just moved before smirking lightly. Dante's bullets hit the coffin and then the placed began to shake a little. 'Thank you Mr Dante. Saves me doing the work.' He smirked.

'Well this can't be good…' Dante muttered lowering his guns.

Avadhuta watched in delight as Dante did the opposite._ What the hell did I just do?_ Dante wondered as he watched on as the placed shook. Ice fell from above. The chains rattled and shook until they snapped in multiple places. Links flying everywhere. Around the coffin, the chains just dropped to the floor. The ice on the coffin began to crack away. Finally the shaking stopped and the ice on the coffin shattered away. A deep evil smirk came on Avadhuta as the coffin down opened. It was so black inside it looked as if there was nothing inside.

Walking in front of it, Avadhuta stood before it. A large smile on his face. 'Yes now come forth to me…' He said but nothing happened. 'What the hell?' Avadhuta snapped. 'Come forth you stupid spirit.'

'Who you calling stupid?' Came a girl's voice from the room but where it was coming from was no clear. Just then a girl appeared at Avadhuta's side. 'Boo.' She whispered in his ear as she rose her fist and punched him. Sending him flying.

The girl then turned around stretching. She had short black hair with red streaks. Deep emerald green eyes. She never dressed as if she had been sealed away for centuries. She dressed like a typical modern day teenager. Well a gothic teen. Fishnet nets. Long knee high gothic boots with spikes and buckles along the sides. Steel heels and laces on the front even though the zips where on the inner leg. A skirt just above the knees. One half of it appeared to be frilly. Consisting of frilly layers and netted layers over lapping one another. The other half was made from a heavy thick material that was consisted of multiple layers of large, small, large layers pattern to the back. With chains and zips on that side. Her top was like a long black girlie tail coat. The shoulders was netted, There was velvet patterns along the jacket. The collar of it was up with a black ribbon tied at the front. Since the chest part up until her breasts was exposed, she wore a black top underneath that. The front had a ribbon pattern down it and was tied at the waist height. She appeared to be around nineteen years old.

'What the hell?' Avadhuta snapped. 'Who the hell are you?'

The girl turned and looked at him and stuck her tongue out. 'Am the one that was sealed away within that icy prison.' She said.

'You're the being that killed all those years ago?' He snapped in shock.

She pouted as she folded her arms. 'You make it sound like I am really old. I have only been sealed away for about a hundred years.' She said as she pouted. 'Oh and by the way. The name is Rain. I am the keeper of the realms.'

Avandhuta though wasn't the only person shocked. Dante was a little surprised himself. 'What? You!' Avandhuta was still finding it hard to accept.

'Shut up.' She said sticking her tongue and then turned to Dante who she only smiled warmly at before walking over to him and bowed. 'You are the one who freed me. I am forever in you debt.'

'It was really an accident.' Dante said looked at her as she looked at him just smiling. As if there was no care in the world.

'Well see you guys.' Rain said as she waved goodbye and disappeared in thin air.

'I can't believe this.' Avandhuta said and then disappeared himself.

Dante looked around the chamber. 'What the hell just happened?'


	3. A Ghastly Dream

_He awoken in a well lit cave however there was no light in the cave to light up its surroundings however he could see just fine. Along the walls inscribed was the same marking over and over again. The walls bled lightly and he only stood in a couple of inches of blood. However the blood flowed forward as though it was a small stream gently making its way by. He soon realised he was without weapons and so if anything attacked he would only have his bare fists to defend himself. The air was thick and heavy in humidity and the dense smell of blood. As he walked forward, his footsteps splashed in the blood. As he walked from the endless ceiling came gentle drops of blood which fell like very fine rain. He wasn't sure on what it was but he felt slightly uncomfortable in where he was. However he continued to walk. It seemed endless. As though he would be doing this forever. There was no turns, no lights, nothing but blood and the same markings over and over again. Eventually this repeating of markings ended as two high pitched shrieks filled the air. Strangely enough he felt like he recognised those two feminine screams and so dashed off ahead of him in hope he may finally find something else but the same old. In some way the screams saved him from getting very irritated and annoyed with everything. The blood flew up behind him and every now and then drops splashed his face. He halted to a stop and stared out. A ghostly figure stood in between two figures that hung from what appeared to be mid air. He was now in a field. The skies was a bluish red. Three different colour moons lit the sky but one looked as though it was adding to the blood stream that swept across this field. As the figures came more into focus as he walked more towards them he recognised them instantly. One was Mary (a.k.a Lade) and the other Trish. Their chests had been ripped open and their heart and lungs removed but laid on the floor below them, their internal organs hanging out. The heart still beating away as though it was still in the chest. Their eyes was as white as pearls and blood dripped off them. The figure in the middle though was obviously female wearing a pure white innocent dress. The whiteness of her dress was ruined by stains of blood and heavy stains of blood hung on the bottom of her dress where it gracefully glided along the blood. On the back was the same marking he saw in the tunnel. _

_The seemed very familiar. As though he had seen her before. Her hands was dripping with blood. In one of the hands was the lung of one of the girls. It wasn't sure on who but it was one of theirs. Dropping it into the blood, it made a large splashing noise. Slowly she turned her head but it wasn't enough for him to see her face. In a graceful manner she rose her hand and pointed into the far distant and then began to walk that way as she lowered her arm. She didn't wear any shoes and so her bare feet walked in the luke warm blood that surrounded them. He couldn't understand it but he began to follow her without question. Normally he would have some sort of remark to make but he didn't at the moment. He had nothing to say. As they walked on, he kept at a little distance from her just in case something would happen unexpectedly. While walking, a strange noise lightly began to fill the air around them. He turned his head a little to see if he could see where it was coming from but no one was seen. It had a haunting demonic melody to it but nothing more. While walking a demon sharply appeared at the girl's side but she walked on as though it wasn't there. As though she couldn't see it and only he could. He instantly recognised it from the cave the other day. How could he forget that blood soaked bandage and scythe. However it made no attempt to attack him but instead stared at him for a long period before disappearing in static. Then another appeared and did the same thing as the last. Then another. And another. And another. And another. And finally one more. _

_Finally she stopped. The scenery hadn't really changed much but Trish and Mary's bodies wasn't seen any more. She pointed over into the distance and he looked at her before walking over behind her but not in front of her. As he walked forward to see what she was pointing at, the sound of a flute playing could be heard. A demonic but yet gentle tune. Resting on his knees in great pain holding onto his arm was Nero but before anything else could be seen everything around him went black. The sound of blood under his feet was gone. Despite standing in complete darkness he could still hear that flute playing in the distance. In some way it was really annoying him but he managed to control his anger when the sound of a sword being stuck in the ground destroyed the silence and the area began to light up once again. His eyes widen at the sight before him. That girl, was now in chains her eyes were covered by a white silk hood that was now apart of her dress. However down once cheek was a blood tear and the other a black tear. She was stood chained in the middle of a large summoning circle. The skies filled with thunder and lightening. His and Vergil's swords was dug into the ground before her. Slowly the girl rose her head to him but then vanished and appeared behind him. He felt a sharp chill go down his spine. _

_'Death will stop this...' She hissed in a ghostly manner in his ear before disappearing. _

_The area went black again and then the sound of glass breaking came from in front of him. Slowly the area lit up lightly and before him at his feet was the photograph his mother Eva but the glass was shattered and there was four drops of blood dripped onto the picture and as he knelt down to pick it up, one of the drops rolled down the picture. Almost as if she was crying in the picture._

_'Death...' He heard again..._

Sharply opening his eyes, Dante looked around to see where he was. It was his store. He had some how fell asleep in his chair however he was in a strange cold sweat. Sighing a little, he looked over at his desk and his face dropped. The photograph of his mother was shattered in where the glass was and on the photograph was blood drops and one of the blood drops rolled down the photograph. Down the middle of her face. Exactly where it was in the dream. Dante reached out and grabbed the picture and stared at it. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. While holding it, he rested his head into his free hand.

'What a strange nightmare.' Dante ended up muttering in a bare whisper. 'Trish. Lady. Even that punk kid Nero and that girl…' Dante looked up at the door sharply. 'Rain?' He muttered just realising who she reminded him of.

Dante wiped the blood away from the picture. Happy to see that the picture itself wasn't stained. Placing it down gently. Not wanting to break the glass any more Dante leaned back into his chair. He wasn't sure on what time it was or anything. It must of only been a few hours since he just returned from the cave and that strange and yet confusing encounter he had with the girl Rain. Who called herself the "keeper of the realms" and that man with the strange name. Then who doesn't have strange names these days. Avandhuta. Looking outside it must have been some time in the afternoon. What time? Dante really didn't care but it was some where in the afternoon.

His eyes fell from the outside world and towards his desk as he leaned back in his chair. Trying to get a clear view of that symbol that he saw everywhere in his dream. It wasn't coming back to him. It was a fuzzy memory. Even though he just saw it. Dante was beginning to make his head hurt even more from all the thinking. He could barely remember that much of the symbol. The places in the dream seemed very unfamiliar expect the blood stream reminded him of the cave. Could his stupid trigger happy hands caused big problems? Not like he could be sure. He never saw the girl Rain as any sort of threat. She displayed great strength but nothing else. Rain just never seemed to have it in her. Well that was Dante's opinion of her considering their meeting was very brief and quick. He sort of wanted to kill Enzo now when he sees him. There was a girl involved after all.

Dante though tried to get his head around the events that unfolded a few hours ago but he couldn't understand that much. As far as he knew that Avandhuta guy was an angel who had demonic creatures working for him and a talking cobra was killed and he accidentally unleashed a sealed being. Was there anything else he was missing? Nothing that he could think of. Then there was that strange dream. Where nearly everyone he had met before who helped him greatly or was apart of the events of a opening Hell's Gates was in but Lucia. She was the only one not in the dream. Could that be a sign? Dante buried his head into both hands. Nothing was making sense to him.

'I need to clear my head.' Dante muttered standing up since his head was pounding from the nightmare.


	4. Snow Memories

Dante placed his sword into a large guitar case which was now on his back and he started to walk down the streets. His hands in his pockets, guns hidden by his red coat. It was a warm day considering the time of year. Dante kept his head low as he walked. Trying not to socialise with anyone that he past. He appeared to be completely unsocial able as it was. So doing this made it even more noticeable. Dante had sort of grown out of that cocky little boy he was back when he first started his business. True the traditional traits was there, he still had a louder mouth then anyone, killing demons was his life, he tend to flirt a little with the ladies and never really was serious on anything but his job. However through all the pain and everything he had experienced in his life, he was sort of broken on the inside. No matter how others would see him.

As he walked, he never thought about anything so he wasn't sure on exactly where he was going. Finally stopping in his tracks, he looked up to see where he had ended up. Some where in a park by the looks of it. Looking around, young couples walked past him. All in looking happy with one another. Dante shook his head with the sight and decided to continue to walk when he spotted something. A girl stood before him but with her back to him. Her hair and skirt fluttered in the wind along with that familiar but yet unusual waist coat. Turning around looking she stared at him for a while. He stared back. Their eyes met for a while before anything was said.

'Hello Dante. I never expected to see you here.' She said with a smile. The same carefree smile she had before.

Dante stared at her for a moment and sighed. 'Rain.' Was all that he said.

She only giggled lightly. 'That it? No hello?' She muttered as she pouted childishly.

'Hello.' He said looking away from her briefly and then back at her. 'I came to clear my head. What are you doing here?'

'Oh I just met my father. I told him I wanted to get use to the area since everything has changed since I was last allow to roam free.' Rain explained to him as she walked towards him a little but not too close. Just enough so no one else heard them.

'I thought you was an evil being that could destroy everything.' He said turning back at her.

Eventually Rain and Dante wandered over to a bench, a little way from the crowds. The air around them was becoming a little more cooler. To suit its time of year. It was suppose to be around the winter season but it was hard to tell many times unless it was night time when it was at its coldest. Dante's guitar case rested on the bench as he sat with Rain. Not even sure on how he ended up sitting with her. Rain leaned back in the chair and yawned a little.

'What you mean your father?' Dante then asked curiously to break the silence between them.

Rain looked at him and then back out at the people who walked past. 'Oh. My father is a demon. He is still alive and lives around the area. He secretly came and spoke to me when I was sealed away. He knew why I did what I did. So being locked away I thought it was just a sign of the heaven's stupidity.' Rain explained to him. She never looked at him once as she spoke but kept her voice low so no one else would hear.

Dante stared at her and then looked away. 'Humph. I see. So what? Are you really not as bad as what they say?'

'Not really. I can control my powers and I am not ashamed of what I am. I don't mind being the daughter of a demon and a angel. I mean your not ashamed to have a human mother and demon father right?' Rain asked him as she glanced at him.

'Depends. If I have to stop cleaning up my father's mess then I guess I don't mind.' Dante said without looking at her.

Rain looked at him and shook her head a little before starting to giggle. Dante turned to face her wondering what she was laughing at. She couldn't help it but she turned around continuing to laugh at him and he continued to sit there.

'What are you laughing at?' He then asked her confused.

'Am sorry.' Rain said as she slowly stopped laughing at him. 'Its just you.' Dante stared at her wondering what that was suppose to mean. 'Just that you…I find you a little funny that's all.' Rain said with a silly grin.

Dante looked at her before hitting her across the head. 'I don't see what's so funny.' He then turned away from her unimpressed with her sudden laughing.

Rain rubbed her head and sighed a little as she looked up at the cloud filled skies as the night started to take over. 'Sorry. I shouldn't of laughed at you.'

'Yeah you shouldn't have.' He grumbled.

'My mother died when I was a child. She gave her life to save my father and me. Betraying her kind was a punishable sin but she didn't care. She loved him and she gave birth to me. I don't actually remember anything about my mother. I was just a baby. All I know is what my father told me as a child and as I grew up.' Rain started to say without looking at him. Her head in her hand that rested on her knees. 'However due to my powers, I was said to be marked with the sign to be the keeper or the realms. So they said they would make an acceptation. If my father allowed me to go to the heaven's to study and gain control over my powers, I could spend the weekends with him and he would not be killed nor would I. So I went but I was always bullied for what I was. I wasn't like them and through the bullying by kids and adults I snapped and thereby killed everyone in the school I attended within minutes. So I was sealed away for that from the age or umm…twelve I think. They all said I had one chance and blew it.' Rain said with a small laughter as she sat up and looked into the sky. 'That is why but then rumours spread and everyone thinks am this scary evil male being that would kill anyone.' She laughed. 'Stupid huh? But I located my father, we had a lovely reunion last night and now I don't know what to do with myself. All I need to do is pay you back for releasing me. Sadly I am still an only child.' She whined as though it was the end of the world.

Dante stared at her. Wondering why she was sharing that with him. He never asked for her to tell about her past. Staring at her, his gaze finally left her and then to the sky. 'I wish I had someone who would tell me about my mother or father. All I have of my mother is those vague memories of her when me and Vergil were a happy family. Then she was killed by Mundus. For he wanted us and the power to open the gates of Hell. Though my brother is now dead for I killed him…' He said bitterly looking at his own two hands. He couldn't forget it. That day his brother died.

Rain looked at him and sighed a little. 'Sounds rough…' Dante looked back at her briefly and then to his hands which closed tightly. 'You know. You shouldn't hold onto the past for you will forever be trapped by those memories and then can never move on and get on with life.' Rain said as she stood up and brushed herself down. 'Anyway am starving. Buy me something to eat.' She said smiling.

Dante stared at her. 'No way.' He muttered but wondered what was with the sudden change of attitude. First she was remembering the past and now she was acting as though the talk never happened. 'You buy me lunch. After all I freed you.' He commented.

Rain turned to him looking shocked. 'How dare you use that as an excuse.' She said in a playful manner and then attacked him playfully.

She then ran away from him a little sticking her tongue out at him as he was unable to hit her in time. Dante stood up, picking up the guitar case as he did as Rain stood waiting for him to catch up to her. A silent agreement came between the two that they would go for something to eat but who was paying was still a mystery at that stage. While walking with her, Rain was just a little a head of him, skipping like a child. Dante watched her with fascination that she was so care free and never stopped to think about the stares that she was getting from all around her that they past. She hummed lightly to herself before stopping and turned to him.

'Hey Dante trying smiling a little.' Rain said with a large grin on her face.

'That is something I am not going to do.' Dante said.

Rain pouted. 'But…'

'No.'

Rain then poked him in the forehead before laughing at him but she then stopped to look up at the sky. A gentle white snow flake had gracefully caught her eye. It had just started to snow. Slowly it fell. The air had turned to the suitable conditions for the snow to come. Rain smiled happily as she held out both her hands to catch onto of the snow flakes. Dante too turned to look at the sky but he then turned and looked at Rain. Who was staring at her hands as a snow flake landed there but eventually it melted away from her body heat.

'The snows pretty…' Rain muttered.

Dante walked to her side and nodded his head. 'Yeah…'

'This is my favourite time of year. Cause when the snow melts it then becomes spring. A new beginning.' She muttered lightly. Dante listened to those words carefully but never responded to them or looked at her.


	5. A Bold Move

Erupted screams filled the night sky. Grunts and roars of those foul demonic creatures flooded the street coming from a local night club. From the darkness rounds fired from guns and sent the demon flying to the floor dead. Dante stepped out of the darkness and then ran past the person who was endangered and now safe towards the demons. Killing each and everyone of them with precise and care for too many innocent were about to show off or go crazy. Once the ones outside had been dealt with. Blood staining the fresh snow in the streets, Dante made his way into the club. Killing every demon that came at him. Nothing got past Dante or escaped from him. By doing this, he helped many to escape and once he was in the middle of the club, a large group of demons greeted him. Innocents were trapped in the corner by the demon and Avandhuta stood there. He greeted Dante with open arms as though he was expecting him to arrive. Dante pointed his guns at the demons in front of him and stared over at Avandhuta.

'A bold move don't you think?' Dante asked.

Avandhuta grinned only. 'Bold? Yes I guess it is but these humans need to see what else lurks in there so-called-peaceful world of theirs.' He said firmly.

'Don't you think it is best that humans don't see things like this? That way they can get on with their lives without a care in the world.' Dante said bitterly.

'Yes and people like you kill from the shadows? No thank you. Its time this world sees the truth.' He said as he took a step forward. 'Show them what a half demon can do Dante.' With a snap of his fingers.

The demons lunged themselves at him and he had only one choice. Fight and then save the humans. Knowing gun fire at this point was foolish, Dante went to draw his sword when multiple scythes went into his body. Screams of women in shock filled the air but Dante only opened his eyes staring at the demons. Raising one hand he shook his finger before physically fighting them off. Pulling out the scythes as he did and threw them back to their owners. Rebellion then came a major key to his fighting and so the demons blood splattered up and along the walls. Dante dodged and killed as he made his way to the few demons that had turned to the humans. Jumping in the air, Dante landed, sword in the back of a demon in which he pulled straight out. Sending blood flying everywhere. Even hitting those innocent before him. Turning Dante faced the demons and looked at them. This was different to his normal demon hunts too. Normally they were secluded away from almost all human contact. There was the few times that there were among the people but this was slightly stupid.

Dante stood a defensive position before the humans as Avandhuta stared over at him. Snapping his fingers more demons appeared but they were a little different. They wield chains with spikes on the end. Disfigured faces and black tatty wings, then hunched over, spinning the chains in their hands as their piercing blue eyes stared over at Dante. Avandhuta then took a step forward towards Dante.

'Tell me where Rain is Dante.' He asked.

Dante looked at him. 'What makes you think I know where she is?'

Avandhuta closed his eyes lightly. 'She owes you a lot for releasing her so she would help you or stay around you a lot. So where is she?'

'You did all this to ask me that? God why didn't you come to my shop like most of you bastards do?' He said with anger. For he was putting innocent in danger just for a simple question.

'So I know you wouldn't lie to me.' He said firmly as he opened his eyes.

Dante smirked a little. 'Sorry I don't know where she is but why do you want her? What of value is she to you?'

'Hmm…am not going to say.' Avandhuta said as he ordered the demons to attack Dante.

The closest demon to Dante was about to attack when multiple rounds went off. Direct hits in its head causing it to fall down right at Dante's feet. With them all turning around, Rain stepped forward, dual guns similar to Dante firmly in her hands. Staring at Avandhuta. Then beside her a man walked. He appeared to be in his mid-forties. The same colour black in her hair. Dressed in black his piercing red eyes stared over at the demons. A katana in his hand. Just by looking at them, there was ovious family resemblance between the two.

'Dante has a point. How dare you put innocent in danger.' Rain said firmly as she stared at Avandhuta.

'It seems I can't get rid of you today can I Miss Smiley.' He said staring at Rain.

Rain stuck her tongue out at him. 'Shut up. I saw you about five hours ago. Anyway for this you can buy me lunch this time.' Dante sniggered a little.

'This is no time to have a lovers quarrel.' Rain's father said firmly. 'Rain assist Dante. Leave Avandhuta to me.'

'Were not lovers but I will.' She said with a small nod to her head.

The demon's then attacked them all. Running to Dante's side, she shot each and every demon close up. Their small brain's splattered to the walls and ceilings for her guns were powerful magnums. She didn't need her guns that much even, kicking and punching, she soon came to a stop at Dante's side. She looked at him and smiled a little as the small number of demons came to a end since Dante killed the few that were coming at him. Rain looked around before seeing the door out of the building. Tapping Dante's shoulder she pointed it out and Dante went ahead. Kicking the door right off its hinges. Rain on the other hand was signalling for them to leave and helping the seriously injured one out. Dante fired off a few rounds to a demon that tried to get Rain for behind.

Rain's father had turned to his demon form and raced through the demons, slashing each one up before his sword and Avandhuta's sword collided. As they did it sounded as thunder. Rain turned over to her father once the innocents were gone and she stared over as her father and Avandhuta battled it out. Neither of them wanted to die.

'So what is the story with you Rain?' Dante asked her as she continued to watch.

Rain sighed a little. 'it's a little confusing. You see am not fully sure what it is but all I know it has something to do with my power. Isn't that always the reason?' Rain muttered not taking her eyes of her father.

The moment her father was knocked to the floor Rain ran over firing at Avandhuta to keep him back and taking a stance in front her father. She wasn't going to all him to be hurt. Dante ended up joining her. Still a little confused on the situation but he wasn't going to let the bad guys win. That just wouldn't be his style.

'Lets see, there is three of us and one of you.' Dante said. 'How about you just surrender and some one please tell me what the hell is going on.'

Rain looked at him and sighed a little. Slowly her father stood back up and rested his hand on Rain's shoulder and then Dante's. They both turned and looked at him together.

'Your right. Your being left in the dark aren't you.' He muttered.

Avandhuta rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe they were not just ignoring him. As he made an sneaky advancement towards them, both Dante and Rain rose a gun and fired at him without looking. Her father looking up at Avandhuta and sighed.

'Dante take Rain out of here. I will meet back up with you soon, then we shall talk.' He said looking at Dante. His stared was one not to argue with.

'What? Dad, why?' She asked him angrily with her father's decision.

'Rain this is not the place to argue.' He said with such power then only made Rain look away from him. 'Take her to your shop. I will be along shortly. I don't need you arguing with me either Dante.' He said sounding as if he was Dante's father too.

Dante looked at Rain and she looked at him. 'Fine. Come on girlie.' He said grabbing her wrist and started to drag her out of the bar. Rain was resisting a little but he was able to get her out of there.

'Leave my daughter alone Avandhuta.' Rain's father stated.

He laughed a little. 'Why Ikuto? Or should I call you Diablo? You was once one of the most feared demons of hell but you gave all that up for an angel…and your daughter. Disgraceful don't you think?'

'The only disgrace in this room is you.' Ikuto said sword pointing at him.

Dante continued to drag Rain down the street. She had given up on struggling to get free but she still wanted to go back. Go to him. She couldn't leave her father like this. Not with Avandhuta. She was afraid of what would happen. Finally she pulled her arms free from his grasp and stopped walking. Rain looked at the floor. Her rage was building up in her but she was remaining calm. Dante hadn't said a word to her either. He was just as confused as anyone at this moment in time. Their tracks were left in the snow. She turned and looked at them before looking at Dante.

'You actually listened to him? Dante what if something bad happens to him?' Rain snapped at him causing him to turn to her. 'I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing that something bad happened to him and I could of done something.'

'What?' Dante said firmly to her. 'What would you have done? If you wasn't aware of it but he wants to capture you for reasons I don't even know. Do you?'

Rain looked at him and sharply looked away. 'I don't know much…I told you. My power I guess…' She muttered. 'Anyway, what evil person in this world doesn't want the power to do something?'

Dante looked at her for a while before shaking his head and turning away. 'Whatever. I guess that is the usual reason.'

When wasn't it a reason? Dante started at the empty streets. No cars were out. No one was walking around. Perhaps the incident at the club had frighten many and so they were staying locked indoors and avoiding the area. Rain kicked the snow and the sighed deeply. She felt helpless. Fearing for her father's safety. Dante then turned back around to her after a long painful moment of awkward silence.

'Come on. Lets go to my shop like he said…' Dante then finally said turning to her. 'You will just have to trust you father.' Rain bitterly agreed to go with him.


End file.
